


The Day Off

by BeatriceSenpai



Category: Fukuno Yusuke, MUCC, Visual-kei, Yukke - Fandom, Yukke(MUCC) - Fandom, Yusuke - Fandom, ゆっけ, ムック, 福野優介
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceSenpai/pseuds/BeatriceSenpai
Summary: Yukke enjoying quality time with reader while discussing music and getting all lovey-dovey and sappy.





	The Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly it's been forever since I'd wrote something with Yukke. I missed thinking about how he would be and all that. In case anyone is looking for a sappy everyday setting with Yukke, here you go. Hope you enjoy :).

A sneeze erupted the silence inside a small yet cozy flat in Tokyo. It was the middle of May and the air was getting more and more humid. In that type of weather, only the sound of the air conditioning was accepted, definitely not one that announced the beginning of a cold.

“Are you alright? Maybe we should turn off the air conditioning before you get sick.”

“No, no, I just sneezed because I looked outside at the sun. It always happens.”

Yusuke looked at you for a second before letting out a small chuckle erupting out of his plump lips. He shook his head and returned to reading a new chapter of his favorite manga. He was comfortably laying on the couch, his back facing the soft texture of the furniture. His dyed blonde hair was ruffled against a small pillow that was supporting his head and neck. He held the manga in front of his face and seemed to enjoy reading it. He would always let out a small laugh or a gasp as a reaction to the plot on every page.

You were resting your back on the heated floor, enjoying the softness of the small rug that you had on the floor. The rest of your body was cooled down by the wood floor. You had your phone next to you and decided to play random music on your phone.

You and Yusuke didn’t have very similar taste in music, but he didn’t find your taste repulsive. He actually wanted to know more and use it as an excuse to come up with better music for his own band. You were more than glad to let him listen to your playlist.

He had a more hectic schedule than you, but both of you were busy working on things you loved. He was a bassist player in a band he’d joined during high school years, while you were a full-time employee at a famous travel company. It was not your first choice in life, but you ended up liking your job. Just how you ended up falling in love with Yusuke. You never expected to love someone so dearly as you did with him.

You two were an odd pair. Everyone was shocked when you told them, yet they were somehow expecting it to happen.

“Ah, this song is so old. Brings back memories.” Yusuke hummed as he noticed the new song that started.

You chuckled. “Brings back memories for me. How weird, isn’t it? We were raised in different countries, with different cultural views, yet this song made us both relate to each other without any effort.” you remarked.

“That’s the beauty of music. That’s exactly why I love making songs and playing in a band. I used to be this weird and dweeby kid during my childhood, but music brought me a whole new perspective of life, I’d never thought I had in it me all this time.” he replied standing up on his feet. He walked to where you were sitting and plopped himself next to you. You two turned so you could both face each other. He smiled at you and gently leaned in his hand so he could brush away hair from your forehead. Your cheeks would always turn red and your heart would pound whenever he did that. He looked at you with his big eyes before smiling again. He moved his head forward and he was so close to your face, that you could feel his breath lingering on your lips.

“My music brought me to you. And that is the most important thing I have discovered. I could never be grateful enough for that.” he whispered as he pressed his lips on yours, in a gentle kiss. His big hands found your cheeks and gently cupped them as his eyes were closed, enjoying the moment. His hair softly brushed against your cheeks, tickling you slightly. He parted his lips and let his tongue seduce your lips to open themselves. The familiar place he was exploring every day never got him tired. He let a soft moan escape his mouth as he pulled you closer to him. You wrapped your arms around his waist, gently tugging at his T-shirt.

You both pulled away for air and looked in each other’s glistening eyes. His big ones made his features look softer than usual. Even though he wore dark make-up on stage, he would still look gentle and fragile in your eyes. But his everyday self was even cuter. You couldn’t help but stare at him as one of the hands found its way to Yusuke’s face. Your thumb gently brushed his heated cheeks as the rest of your fingers cupped half of his face.

“Because of your music, I found you. I don’t know how much to thank you and your band for becoming so dear to my heart and giving me a chance at life and the most amazing man that I could ever get my hands on.” you said making Yusuke blush. He looked away from you in embarrassment. You couldn’t help but plunge yourself back into his strong arms, startling him.

“I love you, Yusuke.” you whispered in his ear, making his face turn the deepest shade of red that his blood could produce.

“You are annoying.” he mumbled pulling you closer to his body. His face buried itself into your shoulder taking in your scent. He held you like you were about to break in his arms if he were not careful enough.

You clanged onto him as if your life depended on it. Your hands gripped his T-shirt from the back and your face was resting on one of his shoulders. He could feel your heart pounding out of your chest. He first thought that it was his as he also had the same issue. But when he realized it, he closed his eyes in content and smiled.

“I love you.” he whispered in your ear, before placing a small kiss behind it, making you jump.

That brat knew all your sensitive spots and sometimes used them to his advantage.

Yet you loved him so much. And would never stop declaring it.


End file.
